Flaming Arrows
by unofficial-anatomy
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles centering around a pair of teenage dorks haunted by Space Satan and her husband. (Not all will be romantic, some platonic)
1. Snow

"What is it?"

Ava baffled at the white blanket covering the earth simply stood in shock. Odin's home planet apparently had serious seasonal moods. It was so _foreign_.

"U-uh, yeah. It does this y-yearly. Not all the time though."

A small silence passed over the two. It wasn't uncomfortable, nor awkward. The silence between them had become a sort of agreement. They hated talking, Odin because he was ashamed of his stutter and Ava because she still held a fear that at any moment she would drive him away some how.

They didn't need to talk, Odin and Ava had found peace in each others company through one of their favorite pastimes; daydreaming.

The two sat on the snowy hill looking out ward at the pine trees covered in thick, white, frost. The peace was short lived though after fifteen minutes or so Odin brought out his pipe.

"He's mocking you again, huh ?" Ava whispered. She didn't won't to break the comfortable mood, but it was necessary. Odin only smoked for two reasons.

"If you made a pact he couldn't hurt you anymore, thats the one good thing about mine she can't hurt me like she did before."

Odin stayed silent. It wasn't worth the effort, he could hear the ominous deep chuckle of his demon in the background. Another puff finally silenced the jerk. He didn't feel like talking about his demon, or TITAN, or frankly anything relating to the space cretins who had plagued both his and Ava's life.

"I could ask him to give you a break ?"

"Tch g-good luck."

A pact wasn't something to take lightly, Ava hadn't had the luxury of being able to think over what she wanted. Odin on the other hand, currently did. Pedri each day made the idea of a pact more promising.


	2. Asylum

This is an Asylum AU that my friend Rose ( .com) and I worked on together. I want to make a full story of this, but for now I'm just having it as a one shot.

* * *

Ava tapped her pen continuously upon her brown clipboard. The facilities air condition unit and her tapping were the only sounds filling the expanse of the waiting room.

_tap tap tap _

She checked her watch for the fifth time. This new doctor was late, 30 minutes late. He was already off to a bad start, at this rate he would be replaced within a week. The facilities schedule was tighter than a can of sardines. The idea was that if the patients began to fall into a strict routine, there would be less room for violent outbreaks. Six was always breathing down their necks about how much time they wasted.

_tap tap tap tap tap_

Mrs. Bellarmina had refused to take her medication and had been caught in the broom closet with for the third time that week.

_tap tap tap tap tap tap_

Ms. Nervine had become hysterical yesterday and had needed Father Marverde to stay with her throughout the night.

_tap tap tap tap tap tap_

Maggie and Ava's hours were on the verge of being cut. Six had fired two attendants.

_taptaptaptap-crack_

"W-Wow, what did the pen ever do to y-you."

Now standing in front of her was a brusque man she had never seen, he was dressed finely and had a briefcase. Dumbfounded, she sat there with ink dripping from her hand. Who was this guy to judge how she treated a pen ?

"I'm sorry but if you're one of the patients lawyers you'll have to come later, visiting hours are from nine to-"

"Am I s-speaking to Dr. Ire ?"

"Yes, and I already said that visiting hours are-"

Before she could direct him out the door and away from the facility, he had produced a white slip of paper from his briefcase.

"Oh. So you're the new doctor."

"Yeah. I g-guess that w-would b-be me."

"Six didn't tell me you had a stutter or were this old."

At the mention of his stutter he visibly bristled.

"I'm o-only thirty-six…And my s-s-s-stammer is barley n-n-noticeable."

"Oh ! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that..."

Ava couldn't exactly think of a better response to his remark. She had indadvertedly dug herself into a conversation hole. She hadn't meant to offend him. If he thought her remark was bad, then he was in a world of trouble when he met Wrathia.

"Well, I uh. I might as well give you a tour." She wanted to change the subject immediately.

As they walked she couldn't help but feel nervous, he was much taller than her. She was technically his superior. She couldn't pin point why she was nervous around him though. He gave off a somewhat disinterested vibe as they walked down the halls. Like everything she was showing him was a waste of time or done incorrectly. It was starting to get under her skin. She showed him everything she knew, from the library, to the holding cells, and even the washrooms.

"I-It's true that you're the doctor taking c-care of the flamer ?"

His remark came out of the blue and had no context to what she was showing him.

"Yes" she responded scoffing "That would be me."

"A-Aren't you a little too young for that position. Y-You just graduated didn't you, Ava ?"

His condescending tone nearly pushed her right off the edge. How dare he ? Plus who was he to go using her first name like that ? She had barley known him for more than twenty minutes at best.

"The 'flamer' has a name, you know. Wrathia is a mentally ill woman, not a flamer.

"_but…she is an annoying witch." _Ava mumbled under her breath.

"Y-you're wrong."

"I'm _what_ ?"

It was official this guy was an asshole. Ava didn't want to spend another moment with him.

"W-Wrathia isn't mentally ill."

"I- wha?"

"All of her f-fires w-where calculated and had a purpose. The only reason s-she's here is to make the public see her as less of a credible source to the governments messes."

Ava couldn't even think of a response. So she hadn't been the only one to look over Wrathia's files. The woman had been shoved here and diagnosed as 'delusional and paranoid' for her thoughts against TITAN. Ava hadn't thought they were delusional. Angry and passionate, yes. Delusional and baseless, no.

Maybe this guy wasn't as useless as she thought.

"Have you gone over her records and blog typings ?"

"I h-have."

"I…have also."

She didn't want to reveal too much. She needed to talk in private with him.

"When does your shift end ?"

He shrugged

"N-now, I guess."

"Wanna grab something to eat ?"


	3. Penpals

This one-shot is supposed to mirror the letter scene from Moonrise Kingdom. The letters are a general timeline, some responses are more in the future than others. I always loved how the little snippets gave a clear window to Suzy and Sam's friendship/romance.

I thought I could try doing something similar here.

* * *

_Dear Odin,_

_You were my favorite animal in the play. I think a blackbird fits you really well. In the letter I have put…._

_Dear Ava,_

_Thank you. I'm not a blackbird anymore. The teacher replaced me after I justly corrected her. She is a moron. I'm only a bluejay now but…._

_Dear Odin,_

_I really like Poppies best. There aren't any in the community garden, but Maggie says that soon maybe..._

_Dear Ava,_

_My brother tried to get me to swim across a stream. I couldn't do it because..._

_Dear Odin, _

_I'm sorry your sisters are so selfish. Maybe they will grow out of it ? People sometimes do things and they really don't mean them. I say things on accident all…_

_Dear Ava,_

_Maggie is a little brat. I don't understand why you still try to stay friends with..._

_Dear Odin,_

_You need to work on your first impressions, Maggie used to tell me that. People will then so how nice you really..._

_Dear Ava,_

_I drew you. The picture is below._

_Dear Odin,_

_I keep having nightmares and waking up the people in bunks next to me. I can't help it though, it's not fair that they expect..._

_Dear Ava,_

_Salmon has always been expensive, so I can only eat it when my brother says..._

_Dear Odin,_

_Last night in my sleep I accidentally set my dresser on fire. I don't remember any of it and think I was sleep walking. The teachers don't believe me and think…_

_Dear Ava, _

_Someone threw a rock through my window. I still have lots of glass in my hair, I suspect it was…_

_Dear Odin,_

_I've been trying very hard to make friends. I don't think people like my personality, Maggie especially. I'm trying to show her…_

_Dear Ava,_

_It's snowing here. There is no snow where you are because of the planets artificial atmosphere I think. I've been noticing more and more planets don't have…_

_Dear Odin,_

_I know your brother hurts your feelings. Your family still loves you though. You're really lucky to have such a big group of…_

_Dear Ava,_

_You should think of their faces everyday. It's horrible that you couldn't take pictures with you of them when you had to immigrate. _

_Dear Odin, _

_Here is my plan…._

_Dear Ava,_

_My answer is yes._

_Dear Odin,_

_When ?_

_Dear Ava,_

_Where ?_

_Dear Odin,_

_Walk five miles from your home. When the coast is clear find a shipping dock….._

_Dear Ava,_

_Your planet exports unneeded clothes, sneak onto a barge then…._

_Dear Odin,_

_I will see you soon._


	4. Halloween

"T-this i-i-is stupid"

As Odin fiddled with the plastic bolts glued to his head he also began to rub some of the makeup from his face. The scratchy green makeup was just insult to injury.

"Stop being fussy ! I'll help you take it off when we get back, plus at least you look decent. I look like I'm five years old."

Ava looked up and down at Odin with her hands crossed over her chest loosely. The mad scientist's white overalls gave her more of kindergardener look, not at all menacing.

They stood in Odin's living room waiting for Gil and Maggie. Odin couldn't sit on any of the furniture without making a mess. Ava didn't even want to go to a party, too many people, but she did love the strange spooky holiday on Odin's planet. It was a celebration of all her favorite themed stories and legends.

"M-maybe if you act sick, I-I can stay behind and w-we can ditch the whole thing."

"_You two nerds aren't getting out of this party _!"

Ava and Odin nearly jumped thirty feet in the air. Behind them Maggie stood looking smug and wearing an extravagant and garish pink puffy ball gown. She was equipped with a tiara and lengthy silver wand.

"Guess whooo." Maggie cooed at them showing off her full length dress while spinning.

"U-Uhhhh."

"Um. Well you're…"

Ava and Odin had no clue who she was supposed to be. Odin subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck while Ava began fiddling with the buttons on her overalls.

"Wow. Frakinerd and her build a bear boy friend really are the geniuses in our group. "

"S-shut up."

"Sure, whatever you say Oo-oo-ddin."

Odin's face under all the green became a crimson blush of anger and shame. Maggie knew his achilles heel was the stutter.

"It's ok ! Maggie was just joking. She doesn't mean it !"

Ava tried to force out a laugh along with her comment to keep the peace. Maggie and Odin had been head butting on everything. Where they ate, what they did, what the ending to the book with the wizards was going to be. Ava couldn't believe that the two people she felt were closest to her, were also polar opposites from one another.

Odin grumbled. Maggie looked away at her nails while raising her nose. It was a temporary truce.

"I don't want you two coming along any way." Maggie nearly growled her voice as she spoke.

"It's only because Gil isn't feeling well. I don't want to seem like a loner at this party."

Ava couldn't help but be a little sorry for Maggie. The Halloween party had been another one of her gambits to get Gil and her's relationship kickstarted. She was probably really disappointed.

Odin on the other hand felt smug about the whole situation. Maggie had made consistent jabs at his attempts of flirting with Ava. When Ava wasn't watching he planned to remind Maggie of this.

"Good afternoon everyone."

Gil came stumbling out of his room in baggy clothes and a large blue blanket draped around him.

"I-It's nine PM m-moron."

"Oh baby ! Geez, get back to bed." Maggie rushed over to him suddenly changing her whole demeanor.

"I'm fine ! I assure…" Gil didn't even finish his sentence, he sorta fell flat and attempted to take some wheezy breaths.

"Who would have guessed the doctor here would have become ill." Ava mused

"B-Bad irony, I guess."

As Maggie was guiding Gil back to his room she made sure to turn and give Ava and Odin both a death glare and mouth the words 'stay away.'

"S-she's ditching the party…"

"Yeah, I guess she is."

"G-good, now you can help m-me take off this stupid makeup."


	5. Making Peace

In an isolated forest a small cottage sat. All that could be heard through the forest of pine trees was crickets and the occasional yell from an angry tree tempered teen.

"You're all garbage at this!"

Maggie thrust her finger pointing and shouting at the offenders, Ava and Odin, sitting at the coffee table surrounded by a tower of toppled blocks. Maggie and Ava on the schooling planet hadn't been allowed to play Jenga. TITAN industries had linked it to mass riots within the school.

"Maggie, please. Just sit down, we can start over."

Ava sorta fidgeted as she said this, it was all going down hill from here. Odin had to stifle his laughter in his hands. He had purposely knocked the tower over, he knew Ava had been tying to play mediator between the two, so what was so wrong with a little organized chaos ?

"_You!" _Maggie thrust her finger at Odin, noticing his incriminating laugh.

"We have been here for an _hour. An hour !_" Her voice grew low and venomous. "All I wanted was to play a board game. One. Damn. Board. Game."

Maggie began to spout vibrant and spike ridden vines as she spoke and her hair turned a dark ominous green. It was like a wild jungle was rising from the nightmares of every Vengess in the known universe.

"You- You- You jerk !"

Maggie stamped off. Embarrassed and infuriated, she left a trail of leaves that dissolved as they hit the ground.

"Wow, good job Odin." Ava mumbled sarcastically as she ran after Maggie.

"H-hey ! Common, A-A-Ava ! Come back."

Odin had no inclination why Ava was mad. Maggie was horrible, annoying, and always snide towards everyone except for Gil. Ava had desperately tried to rekindle a dead flame with Maggie, the two of them could never be close again at this rate.

He had just messed around with Maggie today, he thought Ava might think it was funny. Right ? He thought it was funny when Maggie threw pointless tantrums.

"Did the girls all leave ?" Gil spoke softly as he entered the room. Odin wished they hadn't let him tag along. Gil's niceness wasn't real, it was like a program in his head that turned on to trap unknowing potential converts to his cult.

"You know she's really been trying to make this work." Gil began to chastise him. He used the same tone when people didn't sort the plates in the proper cabinets.

"Y-Yeah, I don't get why Ava e-even bothers anymore, Maggie ju-"

"No ! I'm talking about Maggie, not Ava !"

W-what ?"

Gil sighed and rolled his eyes. Gil had the habit of being condescending while dealing with Odin. He took a seat at the table and put his hands together, obviously preparing for a long speech.

"L-Look I don't feel like being lectured."

"I never said I was going to give a lecture !"

Odin just narrowed his eyes unamused.

"Fine ! Maybe I was going to give a lecture. Wether I was or not shouldn't be what's on your mind."

Agitated, Gil then proceeded to rub his temples.

"Odin, did you ever consider that Maggie might be happy that you and Ava are friends ?"

"HA. W-Wow."

"I'm serious ! She's been trying to get along with you, yet you keep brushing her off."

Odin couldn't believe what he was hearing. From day one Maggie had hated him, he had saved her life and then let her come live in his hideout ! She hadn't even thanknd him.

"Maggie loves Ava dearly, those two are the closest they've been in forever."

"O-Oh yeah. Sitting on Ava to see the movie better from the couch is s-soooooo close."

"That was a joke !"

"H-how would you even know about her ? Maggie l-lies all the time."

Gil shot Odin a nasty look.

"What was Maggie doing all day ?"

"U-uh."

"Think about it, she was hanging out with you and Ava all day."

Maggie had been with them for most of the day. She had barely whined about anything, of course she had put in her two cents here and there, but it had been mild for her.

"Maggie just wants to make sure her friend is safe and happy. Lets face it, she strongly dislikes you-"

"S-She hates me."

"She strongly would rather be anywhere else than with you, but Maggie is willing to put that aside for Ava."

It all dawned on Odin at once, every social cue he had missed came right back around.

Gil rose from the table and began to walk out of the room, but before he left he turned and spoke quietly.

"If you want to have any chance with Ava, you're going to have to make peace with Maggie."


	6. Touchy

This is a short update. I wanted to get some practice geared more toward emotional ideas and what not.

* * *

Odin began to lean close to Ava. Pedri had encouraged this bold move, now was the time to take action

"P-P-P-Please…I-I-I….." He had no clue where his sentence was going.

Odin reached out while sitting down, the Arrow's were not very touchy-feely, but Ava was different, he just didn't understand why she wouldn't hug him. He felt like he was doing it all wrong, he must have been too forward or too needy.

"I don't know if I can do this…..I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ava's face kept heating up, her glow filled the room around them. She twitched and shook as Odin closed in for a hug.

Odin stopped. He knew it, she thought he was a joke. She didn't want to hug him because she hated him. She had never felt the same way he did, either that or she had finally realized that he wasn't worth it. Why had he ever thought this would work ?

"I-I-I-I-I j-j-j-just….n-n-n-n-n-n…"

He couldn't even finish a simple sentence. He had tried and failed, just like everything else.

"_You blistering fool. You're losing her again ! Fix this now."_

He wished he had some way to magically pull Florem Mortem from his ears. His own personal demon cheerleader was not helping at all.

"_My wife's host can see how much of a sad-sack of unredeemable waste you are. I don't understand how she and I can even bother giving you the time of day."_

"Odin…?"

"H-huh ?"

He looked down, in the time that his demon had been taunting him she had moved closer.

"I think you're really great…."

What ?! This made no sense to Odin, why had she rejected him ? If she thought he was great then why had she trampled his overture of affection.

"I….just…I haven't been touched by another human being for a long time…" She paused continuously. Ava likewise was nervous of being laughed at, she feared that he would finally see how weak, stupid, and clumsy she was.

She knew that the second he came into contact with her, he would be burned and realize that he had never felt a thing for her and that she was a freak.

"That's why I didn't want you to hold my hand…back at the TiTAN HQ."

"O-Oh."

Maybe they both had a lot to learn.


	7. Awkward Shuttle, Party Of Three

Odin Arrow had over three top embarrassing events that would haunt him for the rest of his life and make routine visits every so often while lying awake starring at the ceiling. In spot three was the infamous time Crow and Raven bust open the bathroom door and caught him singing in the shower, but now a new challenger event was competing for the number three spot.

It probably wouldn't have been as bad if Ava and Maggie hadn't been there.

No one said a word on the commuter shuttle back to the rental ship. Ava was looking to the side as she sat next to Odin, Maggie across from the two was rhythmically tapping her finger on her thigh.

Odin looked up, down, to the side, and everywhere but at Maggie or Ava. Would this god awful shuttle never arrive ? Would he be trapped forever on a continuous purgatory like vehicle where the only sound was the occasional cough.

"O-oh god" Odin whispered "i-it finally happened, I'm in hell."

_"__Are you implying that you weren't already in hell?" _Pedri coughed up some dragonflies with a huff and a sneer as he began to prepare a long winded ramble at Odin.

"F-F-Fine ! You wanna p-p-play like t-t-t-that ?!" Odin snapped back, not even caring that Maggie and Ava watched with a shared worried glance. He was not in the mood, he grabbed for his pipe and florem mortem instantly, ready to obtain some satisfaction from watching Pedri scramble with the inability to be heard, just like Odin with his stammer.

Before he lit the pipe with a flick of his wrist a loud speaker buzzed to life.

"Sir.." the megaphone in the corner whirred and crackled, it probably hadn't been used since Wrathia ruled over her empire, "Sir, there is no smoking on the shuttle car, please dispose of your pipe at once."

"_HAHAHAH, TiTAN and his dictatorship over the shuttle domain have bested you." _Pedri began to hum a loud obnoxious tune as he drifted in the empty seat next to Ava. Odin simply put his face in his hands, praying that maybe the shuttle would spontaneously combust or perhaps this was all just a bad dream.

Ava after a moment began to softly speak.

"There was this one time that our class got an ice-cream treat, and so I ate so much that when my teacher asked what was wrong I couldn't respond and puked all over her dress…."

Odin, Maggie, and Pedri all turned silently with disbelief. Ava just starred at the ground kicking her legs back and forth.

"I dated this one kid.." Maggie spoke quietly and quickly, like she was telling a clip of gossip about someone close by " and the kid's mom called and broke up with me for him."

Pedri laughed at her comment, much to Odin's surprise.

Ava then began to follow with another embarrassing story, and then Maggie, and then back to Ava. The stories ranging from break ups in the shower to being trapped in an auditorium while the TiTAN orchestra played their symphony no.9 on repeat.

Pedri even left Odin alone for once. Pedri for once let Odin enjoy a moment.


	8. Classical

"I-I-I h-heard you really like classical music…."

Odin interjected suddenly in their shared day dream session. While sitting on the hill relaxing there was rarely anything they talked about, it was the gift they could give to each other. The gift of silence, silence is a rare luxury when your world is clouded with predestination missions assigned by ghost rulers.

"I'm p-pretty sure the TITAN ethernet has some rare pockets of b-bootleg songs. A-Almost all of it was destroyed, TITAN hates things that were created before his c-creation of the 'known universe'…."

Ava didn't respond, she continued to stare ahead, looking almost troubled.

"A-Are you ok ?"

From here it was Odin's job to not ask anymore questions, they had knowingly understood that sometimes that question wasn't meant to be answered.

"How did they have classical in the gate then….?" Ava whispered almost fearful.

* * *

Author note: This isn't really a full chapter update. I'm just trying to get back into the habit of writing so to get past my writers block I just made this quick little one shot from a thought that I think probably troubles both Ava and I.


	9. Here Comes The Sun

Story idea from mooselady

Short, but still fun to write. Essentially ties to my theory and mooselady's that Odin's planet is like a snowy hell Alaska planet where sunlight is rare.

"A-A-A-A-Ava !" Odin shook her continuously trying to wake her from the dream meeting that most likely was failing anyway.

"Hm ? What ? Are you out of florem mortem ? I told you already, that stuff is bad for you, I thought you were cutting down." Ava slurred the last part of the sentence as she rubbed her eyes, which cleared to reveal, an excited Odin.

Instantly she was awake. Excitement and Odin were not exactly two things she paired together. Most of the time he acted so indifferent to things.

"I-It's…I-I-I-It's….!" Odin's stammer increased and his voice raised an octave. This was very uncharacteristic. He swore under his breath he couldn't get it out, instead he just pointed to her pulled curtains which covered the sliding glass doors in the guest room. He then began gesturing and started to grab and pull Ava over.

"Oh god. Not another hermit, that last one was creepy and weird-"

Odin threw the curtains to the side to reveal Sunlight. Vibrant, colorful, warm, lively, sunlight. Ava gasped. She threw herself to the sliding glass doors like when a child eagerly looks through a candy shop's window. She desperately flung the glass door open and stepped out into the snowy, pine tree landscape which was now illuminated by rays of natural sunlight.

"It's….sunlight." Ava whispered.

The Arrow's home planet had seasonal moods, all of which leaned heavily on dark winters. Fish oil and nutrients were stable parts of their meals during those months, and sunlight was a gift rarely seen.

Turning to Odin Ava laughed at his goofy smile. This was something so odd for both of them. In the distance they could hear little pattering feet within the house accompanied by two excited shrilled screams. The Arrow twins ran out following the commotion shortly after.

"SUNLIGHT." the pair of twelve year olds scream in unison. They shoved passed Ava and Odin and begin to have a snowball fight with the slowly melting snow slush that covered the ground.

"T-There gonna get a cold." Odin commented under his breath.

"Eh, they'll be fine." Ava smiled and motioned for her and Odin to join the snowball fight.


	10. Wrath

(Sorry for such a long pause and no updates. I've actually started writing again and have fallen back in love with it. Hope you enjoy these as I update more)

Odin Arrow's chest began to feel the weight of pressure and pain as his anger climaxed.

He threw everything in sight; the chair, books off shelves, an ornate vase.

It wasn't fair. Nothing for him had ever been fair; family, friends, himself, his demon. All of these elements kept throwing his own failure back into his face and he wanted it to stop. But what was there to do though besides cast every once of material object to the floor ?

"Stop !"

A lone voice dragged him momentarily from the waves of drowning madness. Odin realized the laughable irony in how a small host of an unquenchable vengeance was trying to briefly quell him.

She stood at the door and looked him dead in his eyes. She didn't shy away from him nor did she begin taunting him. His mind for an odd reason had defaulted to those two expectations from others.

"W-w-w-what's wrong" he spat "t-t-thought...m-m-maybe I should s-s-..."

Ava realized what he was trying to say even before he could finish his sentence. She looked away as she clenched her teeth and finished it for him.

"Stop being scared and start being furious ?" She resentfully chuckled a bit as she restated something that she had told him in confidence. She never would have thought he would use it against her like this.

He cursed himself. He hated this disability. Yes, he had accepted it was a disability a long time ago. His stutter, his loneliness, his pride, and his anger were disabilities. Before his mother used to disagree and soothe him with words of praise.

_"What would she know ?"_ He contemplated_ "She had always been perfect._"

"I didn't mean it." He retorted to Ava.

"Yeah, you did." Ava picked up his pathological lie instantly. This immediate response frightened him.

_"__She knows me so well she even picks up my lies ?"_

How could he have been so foolish and lowered his guard for someone so foreign. She wasn't an Arrow; in fact, she hadn't been more than a stranger till very recently.

Ava wasn't afraid of him. She closed the distance between herself and Odin by walking over the wreckage of his episode.

In that moment she was the second bravest person he had ever met. Second only to the other woman in his life who had calmed his rages and insisted on loving him, despite all of his flaws.

Ava wasn't intimidating but she gave an aura of power and fortitude that nearly took his breath away when she stood inches from him looking up into his eyes.

How can someone be so authoritative while being so small ?

Then, what she did next shook him even further to his core. She hugged him.

"You think I don't understand" she paused sounding so sympathetic. No, empathetic.

"I understand this more than you'll ever know." She whispered.

Odin hugged her back.


End file.
